


inevitability

by lipsticksunrise



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animate Object, Humiliation, I’m so sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, duck has a big ole shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticksunrise/pseuds/lipsticksunrise
Summary: Beacon helps Duck out.





	inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> put it on my callout post i guess!

See, the thing is, Winnie doesn’t usually protest this loudly when Duck shuts her out while he … well, you know. But for some reason, today she’s decided that his closed bedroom door is currently the worst thing in the entire universe. Her yowling really isn’t helping the mood. 

Duck’s just doing his best to tune her out, though, and it’s almost working, he’s almost  _ so close,  _ and then Winnie starts scratching at the door and it all kind of goes to shit from there.

Again - Duck’s doing his best to tune his cat out. However,  _ Beacon  _ is not. 

“Duck Newton,” he calls from his kitchen cupboard. “What are you doing to your cat? Just let her into your room - some of us are trying to nap, you know.”

“Shut up, Beacon,” Duck says, cheeks hot and brain stuck in that uncomfortable mental place between  _ hey, I’m jerking off,  _ and  _ goddamnit, Beacon.  _ That feeling of  _ closecloseclose  _ dissipates. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Duck,” Beacon drawls, even though his tone makes his completely accurate suspicions clear. “But that’s no matter, I’ve certainly heard enough by now, from you  _ and  _ her.”

Duck blushes even more at that. “Just fuck off and shut up, alright?” he snaps. 

Beacon, of course, doesn’t do either. Instead he says, “Would you like some  _ help,  _ Duck? I’d very much like for that cat to shut up sooner rather than later.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about?” Duck asks. He sits up and reaches for his discarded jeans with a sigh; the mood’s been absolutely killed now. Wonderful. 

Beacon’s smirk is obvious in every syllable of his response as he says, “Well, you don’t seem to be having much success on your own, Duck. Would you like some  _ help?  _ I have… more experience than I think you’d expect, I’m sure we could get things over faster if we work together on this.”

Duck’s hands freeze on the waistband of his jeans. “Are you - Beacon, are you comin’ on to me?” He drops the jeans and stomps into the kitchen, yanking open Beacon’s cupboard before he thinks twice about the fact that he’s currently wearing only boxer shorts. “Are you, a literal fuckin’ sword, comin’ on to me right now?”

Beacon’s lips curl up unnaturally wide, his tongue flicking out and moving up and down almost like a wink. “I’m bored, and I’d really like for that goddamn cat to be allowed back in your room. Besides, if you refuse to use me for my intended purpose, well, why not get creative? You certainly won’t be the first.”

Duck’s entire body is hot, flushed, and he’s about to slam the cupboard door and never speak to Beacon again when his eyes catch on Beacon’s tongue as the sword licks his lips. For a brief moment, the two regions of Duck’s brain cross paths and he imagines, just for a second, Beacon’s mouth between his legs, that long tongue against him, those teeth…

“I know you want to say yes, Duck,” Beacon says. “Just give in, you know you’re going to eventually.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you, Beacon,” Duck says, but he knows it’s a lie the moment it passes through his mouth. The thought’s in his head now, not for the first time, the images and the ideas and the fact that he hasn’t done anything with anyone other than himself since high school. It’s there, and just the thought is embarrassing but somehow way hotter than it should be, and -

Duck grabs Beacon by the hilt and pulls him from the cupboard, wondering how his face isn’t on fire when Beacon lets out a self-satisfied laugh. “Well, Duck Newton, that was easy,” he says.

“Shut up,” Duck mutters, “just - we’re gonna do this quick, and then we’re never gonna talk about it again, alright?”

Beacon laughs again. “I think we’re going to do this on my terms, actually,  _ alright?  _ Go on, take me back to your room. And put your cat in the bathroom or something, on second thought, I think I might want to drag this out a bit.”

The rational part of Duck’s brain takes great offense at even the idea of taking orders from a goddamn sword. The horny part of his brain, however, has no such problem, and of course, it happens to be that part that’s currently in charge. Duck shoes Winnie into the bathroom, shuts the door, and carries Beacon back to his room, letting the sword idly twist around his shoulders and arms as he walks.

Beacon bites down against Duck’s collarbone just as they reach Duck’s bed, and Duck yelps at the unexpected sensation. “What the fuck?” he says, but he knows that Beacon knows about the jolt of heat that just went through Duck’s gut. 

“Put me down for a moment,” Beacon orders. “And take off your boxers already, we don’t have all day.”

Duck crosses his arms and his legs, not wanting to give Beacon the satisfaction of knowing how wet he is right now. Jesus Christ, he’s really about to have sex with his fucking sword, and he’s not even the one in charge. “What if I don’t?” he challenges.

“Then you can just put me back in the cupboard and get off by yourself,  _ Duck, _ ” Beacon says, filling Duck’s name with a certain type of derision that has Duck’s breath catching in quite an embarrassing way. 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Duck grumbles. It’s too late to back out now anyway, if he’s honest, and despite his tone, he knows that he’s going to do whatever Beacon says. Maybe he doesn’t hate Beacon’s voice as much as he claims too. It’s fine. 

Duck drops Beacon onto his bed and takes his boxers off quickly, doing his best not to react too blatantly to the way Beacon laughs under his breath a little. 

“Moving quickly, aren’t we?” Beacon smirks. 

Duck can feel his entire body flushing red as he sits back down on the bed and picks Beacon up again. “Look, you started this, so - let’s just get it going. I was real fuckin’ close before you interrupted me, y’know.”

“Mhmm,” Beacon drawls. He pauses for a moment, then says, “Lay back. I want to  _ see  _ you.”

Duck does, only slightly hesitantly, because he would like to get off  _ today,  _ thank you very much. He’s not quite sure where to put Beacon until the sword adds, “Put me between your legs, Duck Newton, I’d thought you could figure that much out by yourself.” 

Duck’s blush increases from a level of about eight to a full-blown ten as he carefully wraps his fingers around the grips on the sides of Beacon’s mouth and slides Beacon’s hilt down into the small gap between his legs.

Beacon scoffs; the feeling of his breath sends shivers throughout Duck’s entire nervous system. “Spread your legs, Duck. I said that I want to see you, didn’t I?”

“You don’t have eyes,” Duck protests. “How the hell are you s’posed to see anything?”

“I’m a magical sword, I can manage,” Beacon says, “so spread your legs,  _ Duck _ .”

Duck does, slowly, blush progressing to an eleven on a scale of one-to-ten as Beacon keeps making little noises that clearly mean to keep going. By the time Beacon finally says, “Alright,” Duck can feel a slight strain in his hips. He feels so exposed, naked and completely spread out for Beacon, his fucking  _ sword, _ to see. 

It may or may not be the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. 

“Not bad, Duck Newton,” Beacon comments. Duck swears he can feel the sword’s oily voice slipping over the insides of his thighs before he realizes that no, it’s just Beacon’s strangely long tongue. 

He gasps as Beacon starts to bite at his soft thighs. Beacon’s teeth are sharp, almost enough to draw blood, and Duck knows that his thighs will be covered in bruises tomorrow. 

“Beacon, c’mon,” he finally says. “Be- fuck, Beacon, quit messing around.”

“I told you that I decided I want to take my time, didn’t I?” Beacon retorts. He bites down hard on Duck’s inner thigh and doesn’t let up until Duck’s breathing turns ragged. “You’re so impatient, so  _ needy.”  _

Duck closes his eyes and tosses his head back onto the pillows, not wanting to give Beacon the satisfaction of knowing how his words nearly just made Duck choke. “Just - c’mon,” he says again. 

“What’s the magic word, Duck?” Beacon says, and his laugh sends puffs of air right across where Duck is open and wet and wanting and it’s almost too much right then and there.

“I’m not beggin’ you for this,” Duck warns. He almost moves to pull Beacon away, but then Beacon flicks his tongue across Duck’s clit and it’s honestly just a struggle for Duck to keep holding on. “Okay, shit, yeah, that’s - that’s good. Fuck.”

Beacon smiles, and Duck can  _ feel _ the way his lips curl up against Duck’s clit, his entrance. “You’re going to have to ask nicely if you want more,” he says. 

And to be completely honest, Duck’s not quite sure what dignity he’s still pretending to have here. He’s letting his sword boss him around, he’s naked on a bed at said sword’s mercy, and … yeah, no, dignity is pretty much just an afterthought at this point. “Alright, alright,” Duck groans. “Please.”

“Please  _ what _ ?”

God, Duck hates this little bastard sometimes. “Please … please touch me. I want to come,” he finally manages. His hands clench around Beacon’s grips. 

“Well, since you asked so  _ nicely _ ,” Beacon says, and then he licks a long strip from Duck’s entrance to his clit. Duck shudders and involuntarily tries to shut his legs. Beacon pulls away once more and tuts softly. “Now, Duck, you know you have to stay still. Don’t make me tie you up.”

It’s a testament to how gone Duck already is that he doesn’t even register the impossibility of Beacon’s last  statement. Instead, he just takes a deep breath to steady himself and spreads his legs once more. 

“Good,” Beacon hums, and then he moves back in. He licks another long strip, then dips his tongue into Duck’s hole for  _ just  _ a moment before moving his attention directly into Duck’s clit. 

Duck’s trying to grind forward after only seconds of Beacon sucking on his clit, his hips bucking and little whimpers escaping from his mouth. He’s trying so hard to stay still, to stay quiet, but he’s been on edge for a while now and Beacon is  _ so damn good  _ with his tongue. 

Just when Duck thinks he’s about to come again, when his whimpers are almost to full-blown moans, Beacon abruptly stops. 

“No, not yet,” he muses aloud. “Duck Newton, will you do me a favor and keep your eyes closed?” 

“God, I - fuck, Beacon, please just keep going, I’m so close, I-“

“Will you keep your eyes closed?” Beacon insists. Duck can see the way his lips are shiny with spit and slick and he whimpers a little under his breath.

“Okay, sure,” Duck relents. He closes his eyes, a soft cry escaping him when Beacon almost immediately starts biting at his thighs again. “Beacon, please, just - I need -“

“You need some patience,” Beacon quips, but he soon returns his ministrations to Duck’s cunt. 

He slides his long tongue back into Duck, further this time, the tip of his tongue finally curling around and hitting  _ that  _ spot. Duck’s cry is most definitely not soft this time. 

His grip on Beacon is white-knuckled, and his entire body is burning with sensation, eyes screwed tightly shut and legs shaking slightly with the effort of staying still. 

But just when Duck starts bucking his hips again, just when he’s  _ close  _ for the third time today, Beacon pulls away. 

He laughs a little, and Duck can  _ feel _ his nonexistent eyes combing over his body. “Do you know what time it is, Duck?” he asks. “Don’t check the clock, keep your eyes closed. But do you know what time it is?”

“No…?” Duck answers. He knows it was late afternoon when he started all of this, but he has no idea how long it’s been or why it matters, unless… oh, God. 

“It’s almost time for Minerva to show up, Duck Newton,” Beacon says. He punctuates his sentence with a slow roll of his tongue against Duck’s clit. “What do you think she’d say if she came in right now? If she saw you all spread out and open for me _?  _ If she saw you letting your  _ sword,  _ your  _ Chosen weapon,  _ do this to you? If she saw how needy you are? What do you think she’d say,  _ Duck?”  _

He moves to lick at Duck’s clit again, but Duck’s already coming, the mere thought of being caught like this, exposed, has his cheeks burning redder than he thought possible and his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm. By the time he’s able to form coherent thought through the aftershocks still pulsing through him, Duck notices that Beacon is  _ laughing. _

He’s laughing in his terrible, terrible voice, and Duck finally  opens his eyes to see Beacon’s mouth slide into a greatly amused smirk. 

“Well,  Duck ,” he says. “That was easier than I thought.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. i’m so so sorry. feedback is greatly appreciated. i’m so sorry.


End file.
